Come What May
by BerryBliss
Summary: Kise's reckless, Aomine gets dragged into the mix, Kuroko is amused, and Akashi has better things to do - but by the end of the day, he is Tetsuya's as much as the bluenette is his. [Vampire!Akashi x Human!Kuroko, student-teacher relationship]


I'm back from the dead to greet you all a Merry Christmas! *grins*

*sweatdrop*

For **Mel R. Zala** , who I got for the Kris Kringle event on FB. I apologize to you in advance, Mel-san. And everyone who will be reading this ;-; I hope you like it though.

It may seem like KiKuro at first, but it's really not. The endgame is AkaKuro. Extra notes below.

 **Rated: T**

 **Warnings:** **Language, lightly implied sexual themes** (sprinkles dabbled in a sea of drivel)

Word Count: 3523 (minus author's note and extra notes)

* * *

They were in the dorms and Aomine had just woken up. The said tanned male went over his routine - which was basically taking a shower, eating, sleeping, going to class at night, eating again, maybe drink blood, and... who knows what else. True enough, he hit the showers and triumphantly smirked at the thought that he could have the lounge all to himself for the first few hours of the morning, because that was his favourite spot in the dorms and he'd be lucky if he didn't find Akashi or Midorima around playing shogi - which that in itself was a very rare occasion - them not being around, that is - because it never seemed as if Akashi or Midorima had another pastime that fit quite so well as shogi. Aomine would never understand - he didn't even want to.

After taking his daily dosage of pills (barely enough to quench his thirst), he headed for the lounge. Imagine his surprise (and sheer disappointment) when he found out that he got stuck not with Akashi, or Midorima, but instead, ended up with Kise.

Now, the thing with the Night Class Purebloods was that everyone kept to their business - and needless to say, Aomine liked it that way. Everyone did - but Kise, Kise wanted to know everyone's business, because that was just how he was and who knows what he actually did with all the blackmail material he possessed in his database.

He was about to go back to his room when he heard a " _psst_ ". Kise was beckoning him to come over, and he sauntered across the room, asking, "What's up, Kise?" _Get off that couch that is my favourite couch and how dare you-_

"Eh, fine." Kise shrugged, an unusually distant look in his eyes, "I've been thinking about something."

"Huh." Aomine frowned, "Seems like it's bugging you a lot."

"It is..." Kise murmured. A comfortable silence was shared between them, until Aomine sat down on a plush velvet couch opposite of Kise. That was when the sniffing started.

 _What the fuck?_

"Still though," The blond vampire pressed, "W-what if..."

Aomine fidgeted in his seat, "Oi, Kise, you're scaring me with this. Is it that bad? Why are you stuttering?" He just hoped this wasn't an exaggeration again, something like back then when Kise got his face hurt in a fight and his stylist totally scolded him for a week.

(Not that Kise was very guilty about that incident though.)

"Don't you think you're panicking too much?"

"I... think I might have gotten ahold of something," was the reply.

Aomine's heart sunk, already having guesses on where this was going. With a disinterested expression, he asked, "Is this one of those crappy rumours again?"

A sigh. "Something like that... it's about Kurokocchi."

 _Oh._ Now it made sense. To Kise, Kurokocchi was the most precious cinnamon roll in the world that he had to attain at all costs. The type of person he would be willing to watch even from afar. This Kurokocchi was their freaking teacher.

"Wait, why are you so concerned about this now?"

It was as if Kise hadn't heard him. He continued moaning out, "OH MY GOOOOOD... WHAT SHOULD I DO... WH-WHAT IF KUROKOCCHI'S MATE IS A 300 YEAR OLD GEEZER?"

" _Aaah_... so this _ **is**_ about Tetsu's mate?"

Kise nodded.

"You haven't answered my question though. Aren't you making too much a big deal about this?"

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL." But then, realizing he had spoken out of line and had been too vocal about his Kuroko syndrome, Kise cleared his throat. "What I mean to say is, umm, I _planned_ to invite Kurokocchi to the Christmas Ball but then I heard about how it was a confirmed fact that Kurokocchi was already bloodbound to someone... Do you have at least any idea who it is, Aominecchi? _Anything_?"

"Nah, forget it. Tetsu can do what he wants with his life." He liked Kuroko-sensei, and the guy deserved at least that much - definitely not Kise sticking his nose into it. Aomine didn't say that out loud, because that would just make him more involved than he already was.

"Hey, wait a minute, how did you know Tetsu was bloodbound anyway?"

"I hacked into the files database of the staff and found in indicated there. Sadly, the info I found there was nothing I haven't found out already."

"Stalker level 1000." Hinted slightly in his tone though, was the fact that he was impressed.

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Kise groaned, burying his hands into his face. Count on Aomine to be so helpful in these times.

"What's all the fuss about?"

Instead of the arrival of a new presence sparking a new hope in Kise, he just groaned even more. "Am I dreaming? Not now, Midorimacchi. Your incessant nagging and attempts to ridicule me are the last things I need right now."

"They aren't attempts, seeing as they do prove effective." He refuted, eyes sweeping across the room fleetingly before landing their gaze on the blond sitting on the couch, and then Aomine. He scowled.

"Oi, Aomine! That's my chair you're sitting on!"

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Have you gone blind, four-eyes? Can't you see that Kise's sitting on my chair right now?"

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Midorima sighed. "This is all rather unnecessary, if you ask me. Very well, since the lot of you are so hopeless, I guess there's no choice but to tell you."

Kise lifted his gaze. "Tell us what?"

"The truth," Midorima said simply. He continued,

"It's a bit difficult to explain, but to cut it short...

" _ **Akashi is Kuroko's mate."**_

...

...

"I thought there would be a more violent reaction from the two of you, but I suppose I expected too much."

And then it came, this... violent reaction he spoke of. It came and shook the entire Night Class Dorm like it had never been shaken before...

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"... Wha-!"

"That is so funny, Midorimacchi!" Kise slammed his hands at the armrest, as if it was all a pathetic joke, "No, seriously," He said between giggles, "That's the best thing I've heard from you! Y-you're the best..."

"You win this time, Midorima," Aomine breathed out, laughing along with Kise - I mean, h-he _was_ joking, right? Else, it wouldn't be this funny... "Best Comedian of the Year, Midorima Shintarou! Oh god, help." Clenching his stomach, Aomine continued laughing.

Midorima's hands balled into fists at his sides. He shouldn't have expected these two idiots to take him seriously at all. Regaining his composure after just being made a fool out of, he huffed and said what he had to say.

"Suit yourselves. I'll be leaving now."

"Pfft," He heard Kise whisper, "He was totally listening in."

He stopped in his tracks, back still to them. "I heard that."

"My bad. See you later, Midorimacchi! And good luck finding a date to the Christmas Ball!" At this, he could hear Aomine snort and laugh in the background.

Knowing that Kise said that as an attempt to get on his nerves, Midorima left the lounge. It came as an afterthought that thankfully, Akashi was not there to hear them.

* * *

Kuroko caught Kise looking at photos of him during class, which pretty much led to him confiscating Kise's phone and mercilessly deleting a dozen of stolen shots in his 'Kurokocchi' collection.

"We'll have a proper talk after this class is dismissed."

Kuroko wondered how Kise had attained these in the first place, but then again, Kise always had found ways in using his charmspeak. There were many possibilities that came with such an ability, more than Kuroko could count.

The blond feigned resignation and promised he wouldn't do it again, but the determined glint in his eyes said otherwise.

The first step to their _**Operation: Find Out Who Kuroko's Mate Is**_ , was in turn, to be initiated by Aomine instead, because Kise was not so much an idiot as everyone might think he is, but was a ditz in so many aspects that he often forgot himself **[1]** , when in fact such dreams should be reserved in private.

 _Not in front of Tetsu, god damn it!_

His inner being screamed internally - _because how could anyone screw up this badly, really?_ \- and he wondered how Kuroko would take this. Kuroko's always been a bit of a guarded person, but then again, to be a teacher to flourishing vampires, it was but a given to be able to tolerate at least this much creepiness.

Even before he did start the plan though, Aomine decided to bring up the question that kept popping into his mind since the early morning hour, "What if Midorima's right, Kise?" He looked at Kise, whose head bobbed in confusion. He didn't seem to be taking the hint.

A frown drew itself onto Kise's features, "Right about what?"

Now it was Aomine's turn to groan. "What if Akashi actually _is_ the one obsessing over Tetsu? What if they're committed to a romantic relationship?" That would be even worse, because then, this would be so much more complicated.

"Oh." Kise mouthed. " _That."_

Aomine's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE HELL KISE."

"Now now, don't mind the small details." Kise said, hissing, "Be quick at it, Aominecchi, before we lose Kuro-"

"I see the two of you are engaging yourselves in quite an interesting conversation."

Aomine facepalmed. He seemed to want to die at that very moment. And although Kise was quite used to situations like these that demanded his godlike acting skill, even he had to admit that he was a bit nervous with the situation he found the two of them in.

"H-hi, Akashicchi! Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Now, now, Ryouta, no need to act so serious. I do quite agree, it _is_ a lovely night. Don't you think so too, Daiki?"

Despite Akashi's pleasant demeanor, Aomine knew enough Akashi language to know this wasn't anything good. Still, he just went with it.

"Perfect for talking about other people's mates, don't you think?"

Kise choked on his saliva. Aomine almost fell backwards.

"A-Akashicchi..." He coughed, "What..."

"I mean Kuroko-sensei, of course. We're all rather interested to find out who his mate is. It is quite a mystery, isn't it?" Akashi's smile was sickeningly sweet. It gave Aomine the creeps.

But not Kise, apparently. "Yeah..." The said blond murmured. His gaze turned expectant. "Akashicchi, do you know anything about him? Her? What I mean is, don't you think Kurokocchi is like, the most adorable thing ever?"

"Kise, I think-"

"Well, I suppose Daiki wouldn't understand." He looked pointedly at Aomine, and holy shit, Aomine thought, they were _so_ dead - _because Akashi already knew from the start._ And the bastard was so amused by it.

"His tastes have already been cruder. Is that not so?"

"... Uh..."

"Anyway, I suggest you get going now, Ryouta," Akashi smiled, "Kuroko-sensei's got a long day ahead of him tomorrow, and so do you. You should get this done with while you have the chance."

Kise was glad enough to escape the scene. Waving, he dashed off like a gust of wind, leaving Aomine and Akashi behind.

Aomine just hoped Kise wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Akashi..."

"There won't be any explaining for you to do, Daiki. It is quite amusing, no? Although, it is like Ryouta to fail in noticing the smallest of things..."

"Wait, Akashi, shouldn't you be heading to Tetsu-sensei now? Things could get a bit..."

"Out of hand?" Akashi closed one of his eyes, and there they were again - orbs of red and gold.

"Tetsuya... would not want me to step in. He is fully capable of taking care of himself, and I am aware of it. If I do step in, it will only be because my other self cannot tolerate such insolence from Ryouta's part."

He turned on his heel, "I must be going now. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

He had full faith in his Tetsuya.

* * *

It was later into the night when Kise mustered up the courage. He gulped, rubbing his hands together before knocking at the door to Kuroko's room. As for how he winded up there, it was only because Kuroko had wished to bring the conversation elsewhere - as to why, Kise did not know. Kuroko didn't see much need to explain himself either - because really, it was Kise who had some explaining to do here.

Kise was greeted with the sight of Kuroko holding a glass of hot chocolate, wearing only an oversized sirt and plain shorts to go with it. He blushed, because really, he shouldn't have been expecting Kuroko to not wear pants or anything -

"Kise-kun, your nose is bleeding."

Kise jumped, and when he realized that it was literally bleeding, he frantically searched his pockets for something to wipe it. Surely he had brought a handkerchief...

And it was only to find a white handkerchief being held out to him. By Kuroko.

"You can use this, if you like."

Kise took it gratefully, and went into the room upon Kuroko's permission. _Haa... now I got blood all over Kurokocchi's handkerchief..._

It was a peculiar thing. There were stitches of majestic dragons by the sides bordered by red and golden frames. Most notably were the initials at the bottom - **K.T.** Kuroko's initials. He sniffed. It even smelled like Kuroko - but also had a distinct scent... Not that he could tell - the smell of his blood confounded his senses, and was too strong to be able to make out the fainter scent he noticed. He decided against asking about it, and when Kuroko offered him a seat, he did, albeit a bit restless.

"So, Kise-kun, I trust you wanted to ask me something?"

"Eh?"

"Well, that's why we're here, isn't it?"

"It... wasn't to punish me?"

"We all have our secrets. I cannot blame you for having yours."

 _It wasn't a secret though..._ "Thanks for understanding, ssu. But yeah, the question I wanted to ask was... well, can you go to the Christmas Ball with me, Kurokocchi? I would really like to have you as my partner."

Kise gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing against his throat. He already knew the answer though.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to refuse. I already have plans to go out with someone else."

Kise's heart sunk, breath coming out sharp. It was an outright rejection, only seeking to confirm their suspicions more.

He pouted, "Kurokocchi's effect on me is too powerful, ssu. I give in this time."

This seemed to surprise Kuroko, the said bluenette casting a sideway glance on Kise as he sipped on his tea, "Really, now?"

"If I do anything stupid, Kurokocchi will only kill me. I know better than to step out of line."

"Brutally injure, you mean. But yes, that is true." Kuroko admitteddryly, "I did take precautions, but I see Kise-kun has been thinking ahead."

"E-Eh?"

"See, look at these guns." Kuroko did a thing with his hand, and Kise was shocked into silence for a moment. He grinned sheepishly.

"B-but Kurokocchi, you don't have any guns..."

Kuroko hummed thoughtfully, before taking something out from a strap attached to his belt. It was a gun loaded with silver, something that must have been there all along. It was alarming, resting on Kuroko's skilled grip. **[2]**

"Think again, Kise-kun." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Uwaa... Kurokocchi's actually pretty threatening like that."

"My apologies. That wasn't my intention." Tucking it back, the airs Kuroko emitted calmed once more. He smiled at Kise, lips quirking up a teeny-tiny bit, as if saying, " _Thank you for understanding."_

"The headmaster thought it right to keep his staff being well-equipped in times like these." Kuroko reasoned out evenly, "I doubt the teachers from the Day Class know that the guns they wield are customarily for taking out vampires." **[3]**

Kise sweatdropped. His hands were clammy, even amidst the companionable silence they shared.

-Which brought them back to what Kise was really dying to know, yet again.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"..."

"Akashicchi. It's been going around a bit."

"Well, it's hardly ever been a secret," Kuroko hummed thoughtfully, "Akashi-kun has made it quite clear through his occasional public displays of affection."

"Did you ever think about it?" Kise asked, "If it was all a coincidence to have met Akashicchi under such circumstances?" They both knew what that meant.

"Of course not," Kuroko replied, "The only thing that was for sure was that Akashi was the greatest surprise life could have brought me."

"... Akashicchi... I would have thought he would come hunt me down by now, but it's not happening, is it?"

"I suspect Akashi-kun will be very busy tonight. I heard there's trouble brewing up in the northern borders again." He sighed, "Skirmishes amongst the higher nobles."

He just hoped it wasn't that bad... but then, he had absolute faith in his Red Emperor, and that this threat was nothing he couldn't handle. At most, it could only escalate into a diplomatic problem.

"The least I can do is to be there for him when he gets home."

* * *

Akashi came back a lot with blood soaking his fingertips.

"A Level E attack." Akashi explained, "Nothing you should concern yourself with, Tetsuya."

It was never his own, but still, it always worried Kuroko a lot. He knew that as the heir to one of the vampire realm's most influential famiglias, it was a given for Akashi to be subject to a world of such happenings, but sometimes, the dreams were never put to rest. **[4]**

Tonight was no exception.

"Stay." It was a request, and a very selfish one, Akashi knew. Kuroko nodded, absent-mindedly combing Akashi's crimson locks. Akashi always liked it when he did that.

The redhead breathed in Kuroko's scent, sickeningly sweet. Blood. _He needed blood._

"I will," Kuroko whispered, "For Akashi-kun, anytime."

Akashi's touch was gentle, fingers nimbly fingering the expanse of skin his nape revealed. The fangs gave way for a prickling sensation crawling beneath his skin, and even more so did Kuroko feel his heartbeat quicken, within the embrace of his significant other.

"How did everything go, by the way?"

"It went as expected," Akashi murmured, clenching his teeth, "Insufferable, as always."

He closed his eyes. "There's no turning back. Father will name me his successor in the near future. He has told me as much."

"You don't have to think about that for now." Kuroko joined their hands together, and Akashi's touch was cold against his skin. Still, it was where they'd rather be.

"I know it's a constant in your mind, but that doesn't mean it has to plague you so much, more than it has to. We'll deal with that when we get there."

Because he was his greatest curse and his greatest blessing. His downfall. His other half.

They would fall together.

Because Akashi was his. And he knew, at that very moment Akashi cupped his chin and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips, that his all was Akashi's to own.

They would dream together - for a future where they were free. No secrets. Nothing to hold them back.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

* * *

" _I love you too, Sei. Always..."_

* * *

"The idiot turned out fine in the end, I see."

Aomine laughed. "Guy didn't have the guts to ask Tetsu-sensei until the last minute. He ended up going alone instead." Sipping from the glass, he breathed out contentedly.

"I'm surprised you came this time around, Nijimura-san. Alone, too."

"Can't be helped," Nijimura shrugged, "I had nothing better to do. Wait, but where's..."

 _Kuroko and Akashi?_ Before he could even finish his sentence, Aomine shook his head, gesturing to the back.

"You'll find Pres and Kuroko in the garden. Bastard reserved it for the sole purpose of..."

"God knows what they're doing."

"Oh man, Captain, I don't recommend it. Going to the back, that is."

"Then what's Midorima doing?"

At Nijimura's words, Aomine whirled to see Midorima, all dandy in a white suit, heading to the back, taking the side route bordering the Night Class Dorms. He stifled his laughter.

"Pffft..!"

Nijimura frowned, "Aren't you going to warn him?"

"Not today, sir. Not today." When a caterer passed them by, Aomine called out to him and grabbed two glasses of beer. Aomine pretty much pushed it into Nijimura's hand.

He raised his glass. "Cheers."

Nijimura sighed, bumping their glasses together and drinking it all in one helping.

"Ah, young love."

You could literally feel the disbelief in the gusts of wind Midorima sent flying after that. [5]

* * *

The wave of passion ran strong. There were no words to mask anything. Skin bare, it was just them.

There were passing images of blood spilled and lifetimes lost, burned into memory while being damned to a cycle of repetition. In a distorted world, the bond in the blood that ran in their veins remained unyielding.

The warmth was real, and it was the surest thing there could ever be, even amidst a future full of uncertainty and shadows.

* * *

 _ **I know very well that Tetsuya and I have to part someday.**_

 _ **But until then, I will relish in this warmth and love him wholly, heart and soul...**_

 _ **After all, is that not what the heart is for?**_

* * *

[1]- Kise is not necessarily a 'ditz', but, in a sense, can get rather carried away and be swept into things straying from the topic at hand.

[2]- Taken only from fictional reference, _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (movie_ ), that vampires are weak to silver (shameless reference). Kuroko has handled guns since a very young age because he was taken in by the headmaster of Teikou, a very skilled vampire hunter, after his parents were killed. After completing his Day Class course, he is given the position of teaching Human Relations. Backstory inspired by Vampire Knight.

[3]- The existence of vampires is known only to a select few in human society, who actually wish to take the profession _Vampire Hunter._ Prefects and teachers of the Night Class are around to secure the safety of the Day Class, and protect the existence of the Night Class vampires.

[4]- Famiglias are simply an alternative in referring to vampire clans. The Akashi family is a dominant pureblood line, dating centuries back - thus, purebloods and normal vampires alike know better than to go against them. Akashi Seijuro has established his position in the Vampire Council at a very young age, as it is part of the Akashi clan's tradition. When age is concerned, he is very young, but it hardly affects any of the authority his bloodline bears.

[5] Vampires from a powerful line are gifted with abilities. For Kise, it is charmspeak. For Midorima, it is taking control of the wind.

**It is entirely up to you whether or not to follow the original Vampire Knight storyline wherein if so, Akashi and Kuroko are long lost siblings and are actually engaged to each other and are destined soulmates** /shot

This one-shot can basically be: Reincarnation AU (hinted)/Soulmate AU (hinted)/Incestual relationship AU (I don't even)/ Plain Vampire!Akashi x Human!Kuroko (basically what it actually is).

Again, I hope everyone enjoys their holidays :)


End file.
